prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Cintron
Tyler Cintron is an American professional wrestler. He worked throughout the independent circuit for promotions including National Wrestling Alliance, Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero and Championship Wrestling From Hollywood before retiring from the ring in 2015. He then returned to wrestling in 2019 and has been wrestling in the New England area ever since. Professional wrestling career Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero (2010-2012) Cintron first wrestled for UCW on September 25, 2010, appearing at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Battle of the Heroes in a losing singles match against Paco. He lost his second UCW match against Kid Kade at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Hallowicked on October 23. On that same night, he teamed with Stevie Slick to defeat Kid Kade and Sean Riley in a tag team match. On October 10, at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Resistance, Cintron lost to Tony Mann in a three-way match, against Stevie Slick. On November 6, at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Favor the Bold Stevie Slick teamed with Cintron in a losing tag team match against Tony Mann and Sgt. Impact. At NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Incarceration II on November 20, Cintron wrestled a four-way match against Dallas Murdock, Tristan Gallo and the winner Kid Kade, for the No. 1 Contendership for the UCW-Zero Heavyweight title. At that same event, Cintron would lose again to Kid Kade in a Cage Match. On December 4, at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Cold Vengeance, Cintron teamed with Slick again to challenge Tag Team Champions Guerrero Azteca and CJ Ramos. They lost to the champions. Cintron lost a singles match to Ramos, by disqualification at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Seasons Beatings VII on December 18. On that same night, Cintron teamed with Deavud the Destroyer in a losing effort against Kid Kade and Tristan Gallo. On December 31, at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero aPACOlypse Cintron defeated Jason Bravo. Cintron defeated Sean Evans on January 15, at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Warriors of the West - Part 1. At NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Warriors of the West - Part 2, on January 29, Stevie Slick and Cintron won the tag team titles from CJ Ramos and Guerrero Azteca. Later that night, Blitz, Derrick Jannetty and Paco defeated Tyler Cintron, Junior X and Tristan Gallo in a six-man tag team match. On February 12, at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Sweethearts Bash, Cintron defeated Junior X and Paco in a three-way match. At NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Mochi-Polooza Oh 11, held on February 20, Cintron challenged for the UCW-Zero Heavyweight Championship in an unsuccessful title match against Paco, officiated by special referee Stevie Slick. He wrestled his last UCW match of 2011, on March 12 at NWA Pro/UCW-Zero Fighting Fate, teaming with the Deacon of Doom to win against Junior X and Josh Damian. On February 25, 2012 at UCW Zero From Zero To Ten, Cintron joined Martin Casaus as part of Team Casaus to win against Cassidy and Guerrero Azteca as The Dream Team. On March 31, at UCW-Zero 10th Anniversary Show, Cintron won the UCW-Zero Heavyweight Championship from Cassidy. He would then close out his UCW career as the champion, as this was his last match. National Wrestling Alliance Pro (2012) On June 16, at the NWA Pro TV-Taping in Glendale, California, Cintron was beaten by Famous B in singles action. On July 22, Cintron defeated Brian Weston. On September 9, Cintron defeated Tommy Misfit and Jarek Matthews in two singles matches. Championship Wrestling From Hollywood (2012-2013) Debuting on January 13, Cintron lost a qualifying match against Ryan Taylor for the Red Carpet Rumble. During the February 10th CWFH TV taping, Cintron was disqualified in a singles match against Brian Cage. He went on to team with Timothy Thatcher in a losing tag match against Brian Cage and Willie Mack. His last match of that episode was in a six-way elimination match for the No. 1 Contendership for the CWFH International Television title. He defeated Brian Cage, Cedric the Hitman, Mikey O'Shea, Terex and Nick Madrid. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*''"Absolute"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling From Hollywood' :*CWFH International Television Championship (1 time) *'Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero' :*UCW-Zero Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Stevie Slick External links * Profile * Profile Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Utah wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NRW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultra Championship Wrestling Zero alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2015 retirements